Dilemma of a Certain Red-Eyed Knight
by ChielRobhinne Bezarius
Summary: A knight-in-shining-armor managed to rescue the Prince from those Red Riding Hoods just in time before he got himself imprisoned to his own weakness. I know the summary sucks and it's predictable. Read it, anyway, guys (though only to those who likes BoyxBoy relationship)


**Title: **_**Dilemma of a Certain Red-Eyed Knight**_

**Description: **_What does this brat have that seemed to pull me off my stead?_

**DISCLAIMER: **Hell, how I wish. If I do, I'll marry Oz right away.

**Genre: **Shonen-ai, Angst, Slight Humor

**Other Warnings: **Oh, poor Break got labeled as a pedophile. You know what is coming; don't play innocent now. Geez, I can't brush Oz (with Break) off my head lately. This is my first OzxBreak fanfic (and the first ever Fanfic that I will publish here). So, please don't expect too much. English is not my first language so you know what to expect.

* * *

"So… what are you doing here again, Break?" Oz Vessalius asked the silver-haired man, who has deep-blood red eyes, with the other covered by his thick fringe. He is the only person he knew who likes to carry a creepy looking doll named Emily on his shoulder and has a superbly, anomalous obsession to sweets. Oz had gone back to the old mansion, where his coming-of-age ceremony was supposed to be held, alone, though that wasn't the case now since Xerxes Break was now in front of him, wearing his usual grin.

"I'm here to aid the young master by the order of the princess," Break answered, taking a piece of candy from his small pouch and landing the unwrapped one in his mouth.

"Eh, Sharon-chan did?" The blonde-haired boy blushed by the thought.

"Don't get the mistress wrong. She did that because she was afraid something might happen to you and she will surely receive a good scolding from Pandora if that would be the case," the older man explained. Oz let out a disappointing look and began sulking in a corner, not really listening to what Break was blubbering about; though, not until when he mentioned, "though, yes… the Princess is utterly concerned about you. She did grow a liking to you already. She did hit me with her nicely-decorated Harisen just because I had forgotten her orders."

"R-Really? Sharon-chan acted like that?"

"Yes…'I thought I told you to accompany Master Oz!' is what she said, and then hit me with the fan." Break sat comfortably on one of the benches nearby like nothing bad had happened to him a while ago. "By the way, I don't see a useless servant and a glutton Chain around. Where are they? Shouldn't the young master be roaming around here with them?"

"I sneaked here without them noticing. I don't want to drag Gil and Alice into my own mess. Ah, now that you mentioned, Gil is probably panicking by now so I left them a message, though I didn't mention where I'm going." Oz was smiling now, probably, too amused by his clever plan.

"Really, you shouldn't do that," Break broke the irritating smile from Oz's lips as he mentioned, with his serious tone, something that made the young boy shivered. "What if you bump into those red-hooded Baskervilles? You would be nothing but a powerless child without their aid. Do you think they would take this lightly? I am sure some drain rat _[1]_ has given them information about your whereabouts. They are eager to bring you back into the Abyss in any way possible."

There came a long silence before Oz broke it with another smile, following, "Wouldn't that be great to meet them in such a pretty place such as this? There are many things I want to talk with them, especially with that pretty onee-san… my, she's so stunning… what's her name again? Oh, yes, it's Miss Lotti! I'm sure they want to talk too. But if the time comes that they have to kill me, it's fine to die with honor using my own strength without risking anybody. It's alright as long as Gil and Alice are safe."

"You are…" Break stared, harshly breaking the candy in his mouth in half. "…such an uncute brat."

"Thanks," Oz answered in a sarcastic way. "Besides, I shouldn't be worrying about that now, right? I wouldn't worry a thing, since you are here with me, Break… though I won't forgive you if you ended up risking your life for my sake."

For a moment, Break's world stopped. A string of thoughts flashed back to his mind. _"This brat… I feel so strange. He's talking about dying yet he still has the guts to smile? Somehow it annoys me… Plus saying I am here with him, that doesn't make any sense."_ He snapped out from his thoughts and stared, with a bored expression, back at Oz once more. "Who would, you brat?"

Oz laughed in return. He was about to say something when Break suddenly stood up from sitting and grabbed him, pinning him closer to the man's body. "W-What? B-Break?"

"Shhh," Break shushed. "Don't let go of me, Prince, or else a bad little Red Riding Hood will lure you into the wolf's lair." Oz looked towards the direction Break was eyeing on. On the nearby surface were the red-hooded enemies, the Baskervilles. _"Good. I don't sense Zwei. This will be enough."_

"Hi there!~ It's been a long time since we last saw each other." Charlotte, or better known as Lotti, put down her hood to reveal her face and gave the two a greeting smirk. "Oh? I thought the young master went here alone? The Mad Hatter is also here… This will be interesting." She released four daggers and aimed at the two. Unfortunately, it got blocked by Break's good maneuvers. "You're fast. But, will you please hand over the young master to us?"

Break tightened his grip on Oz and released a chuckle. "Oh, I'm sorry but the Prince won't be going anywhere. If you try to take him away, the Princess will be very sad and the King will be furious. You wouldn't want him to snap, do you?"

"Just who's this King are you talking about? Are you pertaining to yourself, Mad Hatter?" Charlotte ran towards Break, releasing a sword. Break pushed Oz on the side, in time to block Lotti's attack.

"Oh no, I am just a humble servant of the Princess," he said, exchanging blows after blows with the enemy. "or should I say a Knight bound to protect the Prince, for if I won't, the Princess will never forgive me." This time, another hooded individual, known as Fang, joined in and landed a blow on Break using his Chain. "Oh my, you just ruined my beloved uniform. I will surely get a good scolding from Pandora now."

"Break!" Oz screamed from behind. "I told you not to involve yourself on this! This is my problem… and I just said that I need to have a talk with them!"

"I'm afraid there won't be any talks, Oz," Break said. Charlotte had released her Chain, Leon, now adding stress into Break's battle. "These guys just want to get you and be done with it so I suggest you look around you!"

"Y-You idiot! If you get killed I won't be able to forgive myself!"

Break was once again halted by Oz's words. There was just something in that child that Break finds very troublesome—as if that something was pulling him away from reality. Due to that lost in focus, Charlotte was able to give Break a hard blow on the stomach which sent him flying on the nearby concrete.

"B-Break!" Oz screamed his name once more. Horror and concern was seen on his complexion.

"Uhh… see what you have done? You made me lost my focus." Break wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth and slowly helped himself to his feet. "Don't give me that look. What are you worrying about? You brat should just remain as a brat and just worry about yourself."

"B-But, Break! Look at you, you're wounded! I told you already to—"

"No, no… a noble like you do not shout like that. Please remain silent and let me finish this."

"Let me help! This is my problem! It's me they want, right? Let me fight to! You don't have to strive so hard to protect me!"

"Ah, saying something like, _'_It's me they want… This is my problem…' it's annoying. I'll tell you right now, Oz. You can't do anything. You're as helpless as you'll ever be. Now, be quiet. I can handle these little red riding hoods myself." Break went back on his post and continued fighting with the two Baskervilles. "Besides, don't get me wrong. I am not protecting you!" he shouted back as he gave Leon a swift slash with his sword, sending the Lion Chain on the ground.

"Leon!" Charlotte came to its aid. "Ah, you hurt my adorable pet. Really, Mad Hatter, you have guts. To say something like that to him, you sure do know how to hurt the young master's feelings by lies."

"Hurt? That brat won't get hurt no matter what I say. After all, all that I say will just go right straight out of his other ear. Right, Oz?" Oz gave Break a surprised, yet almost teary-eyed glance. _"Don't give me that look. You're making me lose my concentration again. Really, was he really hurt by that? Ah, I don't get this brat. That's right, why am I even protecting him… and this lady, to see through my lies? She's far more interesting than I thought."_

"B-Break… you idiot," was all Oz muttered under his breath. _"It's just like Gilbert at that time. I don't want to end up almost losing someone important ever again. Stop protecting me. I can also see through that lie. Who do you think I am? You're taking me too lightly."_

Break smirked a little and then went back from his serious façade as a thought flashed back in. _"Why don't just one of them take Oz and fled with him while the other fights with me? That would be the most appropriate plan… Don't tell me they have something in their sleeves?"_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" a sharp scream echoed from behind. Break frantically turned around only to see Oz writhing from pain. _"W-What's going on? This feeling… I can't move. It's as if someone is trying to hold control over my body."_

"Oz! What's wrong?" Break ran towards him, lifting him from the cold floor protectively. Oz remained silent this time. A few moments later, he grabbed a hold of Break's neck and pushed him down on the cold ground. The young lad's eyes were void of any expression and it was like he was staring at nothing. _"He had been possessed? Just who—"_

"To finally get a hold of the Vessalius kid's body, I'm so happy!" a high-pitched giggle, which was much more similar to a screech, echoed through the whole place.

_"Zwei! Where did she come from? I didn't sense her." _Break glared at the young Baskerville and tried his best to push Oz away from him, which he successfully accomplished though only to be greeted by Fang's surprise attack. He managed to hit Break on the arm, though the latter was able to dodge the full blow. "My, what a cheater… To use Oz like that… somehow it makes me really angry."

"Oh! He's angry! I like that!" Zwei beamed. "Lotti, can I play with them?"

"You're already doing it. Just make sure to completely bring that cute lad with us," Charlotte answered, signaling another attack for Fang to commence.

"Could you be a good girl and release the Prince to me?" Break asked, with his sarcastic, annoyed voice booming on the battlefield. "Because if you don't, I won't really have a choice but to hurt a little girl like you… besides, Miss Zwei… I don't think your Doldum will be of some use against me, especially if you're controlling a defenseless, unarmed boy such as him."

"Don't mock me, Mister Mad Hatter… Well then I'll be willing to give him a weapon." Upon saying that, a dagger appeared on Oz's right hand.

"A dagger? Hmm, not bad, but I'm afraid that won't do,"

"Oh yes, I'm just wondering, if I can't lay a single blow on you, I might just play with the young master and hurt him in your place. Wouldn't that be exciting?" she said, licking the outer globe of Oz's ears. Upon her order, oz stabbed himself on his arm. "Oops! I missed!" she laughed maniacally which made Break's annoyance leveled up.

_"Tsk. If it wasn't for owing something to that child__[2], I could kill her instantly,"_ Break thought. He was standing a foot away from Oz and Zwei and some distance away from Lotti and Fang. He had to choose now, whether to continue his fight with the other two or save Oz from Doldum's powers first. Meanwhile, Zwei had bestowed another order to her puppet. Oz was about stab himself on the stomach when a huge gust of wind, along with its eerie aura, came, blowing the three away a little. Zwei, as well as the other two, backed away from fear upon seeing the thing above Break. "Ahh… I guess the little lady made me feel so angry, that is why I had no choice but to let my Chain join in the fun. Will you let him in our little tea party?"

"Lotti, we are no match against the Mad Hatter. Let's leave while we can," Fang said as he readied his weapon and chain in case of attacks.

Charlotte scowled and called for Zwei. "Stop your games now. Get him and let's go." Zwei nodded and took Oz with them, but before they managed to fled, Break stopped them from doing so.

"Oh, no. You can't just leave. The party is not over yet. The desserts are not yet to be served. Please stay a little longer, or else you'll make me really mad. Plus, I don't think you can just go and take the Prince away. He is mine to take. The King will get really mad, as well." Break laughed and released a single attack from his Chain, enough to land serious damages on the enemies. "You see, Miss Lotti, if you're still wondering… the King is the Mad Hatter itself." He took that as an advantage to snatch Oz away from Zwei by stabbing the latter on the stomach. Good thing, Doldum's threads had been severed.

"Y-You are… indeed strong, Mad Hatter. We'll get you back for this next time." Using their remaining strength, Charlotte and the others disappeared into their hideout without a trace, though their left huge bloodstains on the ground.

Break, sighing from exhaustion, concealed his Chain back and sat on the ground with Oz on his arms. Oz gradually came into, feeling the intense pain from the wound he had inflicted on himself. "Hey, brat… Are you alright?"

"B-Break…?" Oz looked up and saw the man's state. His clothes were dirty and tattered, he was full of bloodstains, and his whole body was full of wounds and bruises. The young boy gave him a concerned, worried look.

"I'm fine, if you're wondering." But right at that moment, Break wasn't able to keep up with his composure and lies. He just suddenly coughed off blood, which made Oz's demeanor changed into fear. "My… it looks like I'm at my limit for today." He looked up at Oz and said, "Glad you're safe," before he lost consciousness and landed entirely on the blonde boy.

After putting Eques _[3]_ on Break's shadow before he left, Sharon was able to know some of the details regarding the attack of the Baskervilles. But at the same time when Break released Mad Hatter, Eques lost track of the man's shadow. Anxious of what might have happened to the two individuals, Sharon sent out troops from Pandora to retrieve them. They were able to come back with an injured Oz and an unconscious Break. Reim Lunettes, a member of Pandora and as well as Break's friend, volunteered to take care of the man for the meantime. On the other hand, Oz asked Sharon to keep everything a secret from Gilbert and Alice, which the lady had approved.

Three days after the curb stomp battle between Break and the Baskervilles, the silver-haired man had finally gained consciousness. When Oz heard about the news, he immediately came to visit the man in his room.

"Break! Are you alright now!?" Oz asked the moment he stepped in. Both Reim and Sharon were in there, smiling at the anxious blonde boy.

Break was still on his bed, though he was now comfortably sitting with a pile of soft pillows on his back as support. "Ah, some noisy brat came in." Oz pouted upon the rude greeting. Break glanced at the two, gesturing them to leave Oz and him alone for the meantime so they could talk, which Sharon and Reim both agreed to. Break smiled and gestured for Oz to come closer. The latter did, though he remained standing, inches apart from the bed. "Sit down," Break said. Oz was about to sit on an armchair when Break halted him. "No, not there… Here" He gently tapped the soft covers, signifying that Oz should sit next to him.

The boy did what he was told, though the confusion was apparent on his face. "How are you feeling?" he asked and added, "You almost died. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't experience—"

Break put a finger on Oz's lips to hush him down. "I wouldn't die that easily… besides, I am perfectly fine. I just lacked sleep that's all and since I was tired, my body didn't take it. The question now is… how are you?"

"I-I'm alright. My wound isn't that bad compared to yours," Oz said, stuttering from Break's sudden change in character. The latter suddenly grabbed the boy's hand (the one without the wound), sending him leaning on his chest. He put a hand over the boy's head, stroking his hair like he was petting a cat. "W-What are you doing, Break?"

"You're mad at me, are you? It's great to think about other people's problems, but you have to add yourself into those thoughts too, sometimes. That's just my case. When I fought with them, I considered myself as well. I thought that if you get hurt, I will really feel unhappy."

"W-What are you saying? Are you still not feeling fine?" Oz asked; his face flushed and there was a hint of irritation on his voice.

"I am perfectly well, young master."

Oz yanked Break's hand away from him and stared at the man with a frown on his face. "You really piss me off. Will you stop calling me young master? I am not a child anymore, especially not a brat… and you kept on addressing me as Prince when you were talking to Miss Lotti. I really don't like the sound of that. You're just treating me as someone who isn't capable of protecting himself. It's annoying," he continued releasing his rants. He really waited for Break to wake up so that he could say those thoughts out loud. Just the thought of losing to someone else pisses him off to no end. "Plus… Y-You said that… I am helpless. Yes, I know… but I am trying my best to act strong, s-so that in the end, I don't have to depend on anyone! I-I am not like what others think I am. I get hurt too… I… I am just trying to conceal it, trying not to show anyone that I am weak… b-but no matter what I do, I still can't that's why I'm trying my best. I hurt people. I do things that make them sad. That is why I've decided to carry it myself. I'll keep moving forward for everyone's sake."

Break felt a sudden sting in his chest. The words Oz let out made him realized something. _"Just what is happening to me?"_

"A-And you, Break… you… I hate you. You're annoying, you're irritating, you're a liar… You're just like me. You make people worry… You put others' burdens on you as well and I really hate it. W-Why did you do that thing? I thought you're going to die."

Break stared and remained silent for a while. Seconds later, he burst into pits of silent laughter. "I don't know what happened, but you seemed cuter now. You're not a brat anymore," he said. Oz blushed instantly. Just the way Break said it made him feel embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Oz. I made you worry. I'm sorry for lying to you as well. I just did that to make sure that you're safe and you're coming back with me. It's for my sake as well. I've told you earlier… If you get hurt, I'll be really sad."

The blush from Oz's face grew intense. These were the moments that he was supposed to act violently, but somehow, he couldn't do it. From that silence, Break reached for the boy once more, sending him leaning to a tight embrace. "B-Break?"

"Let me do this."

Oz refused to struggle from the man's grip. He leaned his head on the other's chest and whispered, "This is awkward, Break… but somehow, it makes me calm. I would like to stay with you like this… I-If it won't be a bother."

A chuckle came out from Break's lips. "What a spoiled Prince. Well, I would be honored. I'll stay as your Knight and protect you even if it's against your will. That's how loyal I am to you."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Nyaarr… nyaarr… That's so sweet! Ahhh, I'm fangirling again. I never thought that this would turn out like this. Even if I tried it, I just couldn't make it more intense than that. I can't even make Break kiss Oz or something. Plus, whenever I thought of Oz, Ciel's face appears in my mind. Really, I can't give Oz away to anyone except to Ciel. *cries* I'm a failure! I have tons of CielxOz stories in my laptop. I live to ship them for all eternity. I'm a die-hard fan of that pairing! I haven't read any BreakxOz fanfics, so I can't really picture it out. Anyway, I have a feeling that I made the story long enough and that I had made the last parts out of place.

Pssh… never mind, I'm glad I was able to write this one. It had been on my thoughts for a week now.

_[1] Pertaining to someone called Vincent Knightray._

_[2] This might be a spoiler for people who are still in the process of reading Pandora Hearts: Break was pertaining to Echo, since he owed her so much for catching the antidote from falling to save Sharon. Oh, and yes, Echo is Zwei/Noise's alter ego for those who don't know._

_[3] Eques is Sharon's chain for those who have a mild amnesia and to those who didn't care to memorize the Chains' names or any other names available at Pandora Hearts. Well, honestly I'm making footnotes for my sister, who has a tendency to forget names, in case she would read this._

Please, review! Pretty please *on my knees begging* I need some feedback.

I'm a newbie at this point. Have mercy on me. :D


End file.
